In general, electrical power enters a home or building through cabled wires. The main circuits are then divided into separate branch circuits for distribution to different parts of the home or building. Each of the circuits is protected by a fuse or circuit breaker before the circuit leaves the electrical service center. Frequently, there will be a main circuit breaker in the service center located between the inlet cables and the individual branch circuit breakers or fuses. The electrical service center must be compressed into a relatively small space and must be protected from the environment. The various connections and junctions must also be enclosed to protect the building from sparking or other dangers which might create a fire hazard. At the same time, the service center must permit relatively easy access to those persons responsible for maintaining the building, e.g., for the purpose of changing fuses or resetting circuit breakers, without posing a hazard of electrical shock through exposed circuitry.